


Peepers' hopeless dream

by ThePopsicleSisters



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dreams, Drunken Confessions, Friendship/Love, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePopsicleSisters/pseuds/ThePopsicleSisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Peepers is on the edge of his patience. He can't keep his feelings secret anymore. Peepers makes a plan in order to confess his love to Lord Hater and possibly start a relationship. This fan fiction contains alcohol and the disapointment of fan girls everywhere because of it's lack of sex. Oh well, at least theres gay cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peepers' hopeless dream

It was noticable to those who spent a lot of time around Lord Hater and Commander Peepers that the little man had a huge gay crush on the big skeleton. Peepers thought he did a good job hiding it but it was too obvious. Though he never flirted, his enthusiasm for everything he did for Hater made his appreciation clear. Years of bottled up feelings were starting to take a toll on Peepers. Years of being pushed around and neglected by Hater, only to watch him fall in love with some random girl was starting to get to him. He was never a jealous guy so it didn't bother him but after Dominator and the list of girls he tried dated afterwards, enough was enough. That night, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't sleep. He snuck out, stole a ship and left the skull ship at midnight, went to the nearest pub and drank his sorrows away. That night, he came to realise just how 1 sided this relationship was.

"I can't deny it any longer, I love him but he only sees me as a friend!" he thought to himself while taking a sip "I'll probably go insane if I don't do anything to change this."

He ordered more and more bottles from the waiter and stayed in his little corner of the bar by himself. He got wasted really fast. It was in this drunken state that he divised a plan to earn Hatey's love.

Next day after hours. Lord Hater had just gone to bed but like usual he planed on staying up all night gaming. Peepers knocked on his door.

"WHO IS IT?"

"Its me sir. may I-"

"yeah. what do you want?" Hater grumbled.

Peepers walked in holding something behind his back. "Justed wanted to hang out sir." He smiled nervously as he sat down next to Hater. They chatted for a while til Hater noticed that peepers was hiding something.

"Its a flask sir. It contains Frilby Ale. Wanna try some?" Peepers asked trying to hide his uneasiness. "sure" Hater grabed a glass and chugged it. Peepers flinched. It was highly alcoholic and he drank A LOT of it. No matter! Hater would just get drunk faster. Usually the commander's plans were strategic but not this one. It was as simple as getting Hater drunk and confessing.

They continued on chatting, now drink as well, until Hater reached a hard boss battle that made him rage. In a fit, he threw the controller away. Peepers went to pick it up and sat back down.

"Watch this..." he snickered while imputting a cheat code that gave him invincibility. Hater snatched it out of his hands. "THIS IS PERFECT!"

Hater beat the game thanks to Peepers code. Sure it was cheating but it still made both of them proud.

"So I'm done my game. Time for sleep I gues-"

"No way! We haven't finished my flask yet." Peepers winked but it looked like he just blinked.

Hater chuckled. "i hope you don't drink on the job" he took another long sip, Peepers too.

30 minutes: "i feel tipsy peepers." "me too, boss." peeps replied as his took off his helmet. "This was fun. Lets do this again tomorow peepers."

"yes sir!"

He rested his eye ball head against Lord Hater's hip. It was comfortable but boney. Being drunk as heck, Peepers started thinking about the "bone zone".

"Do -hic- skeletons like you get boners, sir? heh heh" peepers asked.

"nah." Hater blushed. "he dont have dicks. thats flesh not bone."

"Thats a shame. I'd love to bone you sir." peepers said without shame because of how drunk he was.

"i want to bone you too"  
both of them were wasted, just sitting there saying nonsesnse to one another. Peepers knew that this was the perfect moment.

"I love you sir"

he took his boss hand in his own and kissed it.

"me too. you're my best pal peepers"

"no sir... i LOVE you. Romanticly."

Hater's body stiffened. Silence fell apon the room and dread started to feel dread.

"...I can't say i've never felt love toward another guy but you're the closest friend so... i guess.. maybe... i have a crush on you too." Hater stamered as his face turned scarlet.

Awkward silence for 2 whole minutes. It was painful for hater but Peepers hardly noticed. His mind was racing. He was so giddy.

"really?" he asked sheepishly.

"yes" Lord Hater sighed.  
"really REALLY?"  
"YES!"

Peepers excitedly srug up and hugged hater's colossal arm. He shrugged then watchdog off in embarrasment. "please peepers- controle yourself."

Peepers back off and straighten himself out. "sorry sir. I never expected you to... like me back."

"yeahI never expected too either. i mean, you're not exactly a hot girl Peepers but when I think about it, i cant live with out you..."

Peepers took 2 steps back but Hater moved towards him, tackling him and making the watchdog lie down on his back with hater on top. The commander giggled, knowing that hater would never do such a thing without the booze. He carressed Hater's Skull then kissed his cheek.

"I know that you got me drunk just to say that..." hater stared angrilly at the little man uneath him.

"I-I did but..."

"I should punish you but I'm enjoying this... and I'm tired. I'm going to bed." He said as he got up and preceeded to lie down in bed. Peepers tucked him in and tip toed to the door. As he was about to go, Hater spoke up: "come back tomorow with more booze"

A few days went by of this. they'd hang out, drink get drunk and say soft words to each other. This night was different. Hater didn't drink, he cuddled peepers and fell asleep. It was strange but nice and eventualy he fell asleep in the arms of his boss.

During the day everything was like usual. The commander was given order by his boss and gave orders to the watchdogs. Eventualy the nightly visits became rarer as going on dates during their break time became comon. Peepers received more respect and compliments from Hater. Life was good but Peepers knew that it might not last forever. If Hater met a hot girl, he would lose him. The thought buged him but he couldn't do about him.

One night, after a stressful day of work, peepers fell in bed. He took off his uniform and fell asleep in his underwear like usual. The door to his room was opened by lord Hater. "Peeeeepeeerrrs" he whined. "I wanna cuuudle!"

"FINE! But don't talk. I'm trying to sleep."

Hater crawled into bed besides him and lay his hand on his chest. "wow you're so musclular peepers! its hard to notice when you wear your uniform"

"thank you sir." he said as he dosed off.

they fell asleep in eachother's arms. For the first time in peepers' life, he felt truely loved.

CP x LH best ship


End file.
